Inu Youkai mating headscratcher
by FireHanyou18
Summary: I had this idea and I couldn't let it go. Read and see if you've ever asked these questions, I know I have. Had this idea once upon a rainy, uneventful day, and wrote in my notes on my phone. Rated T for language..


**Inu Youkai mating headscratcher/headcannom: Why Bite The Mate? (P.s. I wrote this at 12:16 today.)**

So after reading many, many, many fanfictions for the InuYasha series, I've come to the conclusion that a lot of us authors and readers enjoy the scenario that in order to make the person you're with your mate, you have to bite them in the area between the shoulder and the neck, the trapezius. Another scenario, is that your mate is someone that has been chosen for you, it's predestined. It's been said before by so many people. Inuyasha in the original series, Kikyo in Laying Down the Law (she said that a demon might suddenly pack up their shit and move to Australia, simply because they 'wanted to' and they end up seeing their mate walking along the shore.), etc, etc, it's been stated several THOUSAND times.

But here's what gets me. If your mate is 'destined' and 'made only for you', then why did Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father first get with Sesshomaru's mother? It could have been an arranged mating, but then again, that goes against the whole 'predestined' argument here. Perhaps Inu no Taisho (or Touga) found Sesshomaru's mother, and THOUGHT that she was the one, had Sesshomaru and during the 'get busy' period, he found out that she wasn't his mate. It probably broke his heart a bit, and then after however much time went by, I'm assuming that when Inuyasha was born, that Sesshomaru was about maybe around early adolescence, because it states that he is nineteen during the series, and Inuyasha is fifteen (in human years at least) when the series began. So Sesshomaru is actually four when Inuyasha was born based upon the calculations.

And if we go back to the whole 'biting the mate' argument, why didn't Touga mark Izayoi? If he did, she would've been able to survive for far longer than she did.

I'm thinking, maybe Touga didn't have the time. Maybe he thought that they had all the time in the world to get mated, and he was just going to mark her after Inuyasha was born. But, he hadn't expected the battle with Ryuukotsusei the night of Inuyasha's birth, nor the treachery of Takemaru of Setsuna THE SAME NIGHT, who originally killed Izayoi because he loved her and she loved Touga. If Touga had the time, I'm certain he would've marked her, but sadly, he never thought of the dangers that would come to weaken him, and eventually lead to his untimely death. Now left alone with a child that society sees as scum, Izayoi prays that her boy will grow up and have friends who care for him, and he them. She then dies sometime during Inuyasha's early childhood, and the village he took refuge in casts him out, leaving him to fend for himself. Somewhere down the line, he meets Kikyo the priestess who guards the Shikon Jewel, which was originally created by the priestess Midoriko who had some connection to Sango's village and Kirara, the latter having been her partner. The Jewel could grant any wish as the legends said, so I figure that Inuyasha originally wanted nothing to do with it, until he met Kikyo and found out they had some similarities. The two 'fell in love' and he agreed to become human for her, but both were tricked by the devious bandit gone hybrid demon, Naraku. Previously a bandit named Onigumo, grievously wounded after being burned head to foot and thrown from a cliff, Kikyo secretly nurses him back to health in a cave. There, he lies unable to move, but lusts after the priestess and the power the Jewel could offer. So, in order to attain these desires, he offers up his body to the demons that inhabited the cave and became Naraku. Instead of outright killing Kikyo an stealing the Jewel, he instead shapeshifts into Kikyo and attacks Inuyasha, prompting him to attack the village and steal the Jewel to become full demon, and then shapeshifts into Inuyasha, fatally wounding Kikyo and taking the Jewel, saying that he'll use it to kill the villagers. This prompts Kikyo to muster up her strength and go to kill Inuyasha before he can (in her mind) murder her village and snatch the Jewel. She shoots him with an arrow, sealing him in an eternal sleep, before she realizes that she is going to die, herself. She tells Kaede to burn to Jewel with her body so she can take it with her to the 'other world'. Flash forward to the year 1997 in Tokyo, Japan where an old man is telling his granddaughter about the Sacred Jewel, and who does she look like? Kikyo.

...I just totally got off track. Okay lemme see if I can bring it back.

...

Okay I think I have it. Touga might not have had the time to mark Izayoi before he died and so that kinda set everything in motion. And Sesshomaru's mother kinda threw a monkey wrench in the whole scheme of things, so there. Also, I know I'm jumping from theory to theory, but please try to keep up.

Again, using the explanation from Kikyo in Laying Down the Law, it doesn't take much to make someone your mate. But, a demon's subconscious already KNOWS who their mate is, not the conscious self. That's why Inuyasha went crazy in the one chapter after one of Ryuukotsusei's gang members roughed Kagome up. He was protecting his mate. And Kikyo said 'all it takes is a fuck and a bite mark to seal your fate.' (Literally, quoted from the chapter). I'm not really sure where this is going now. I was on a role earlier, but then I kept getting phone calls and lost my steam. This engine is out of steam.

Oh well. If you enjoyed this or want to add on your own theories, feel free to leave a comment an share what you think! This is just a bunch of my thoughts after reading many fanfictions and having seen many different scenarios. It's all in my favorites list, just takes a while.

Stories I recommend to search for the mate topic are Laying Down the Law by The Kouga Lucius Connection, The Importance of Being Kept by LianaLyn, Naraku's Blood Brother and The Heavenly Jewel (but tehnically that's a forum), Unsheathing the Mystery: Released from the Katana (one of mine and it glosses over the mate topic), and...there's a bunch more, my memory just fails me. You can also try another story by this author firegoddess6.

Have fun exploring and I wonder if any of you noticed those things that I did. I hope I gave some of you a headache today, I gave myself a nice headache that lasted for a good hour or two.

Tata for now!

-Always,

FireHanyou16-


End file.
